Blinded
by crazed-ink-slinger
Summary: Aria came to the Opera Populare with a dream, and lost her eyes for it. she stumbles upon the phantom when she takes a wrong turn one night. What will happen when she finds out who he really is, and what he did?


A/N: This story had been sitting a while, and I thought it was finally time it be shared. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have never seen the Opera Populare, let alone written a story about a man hiding within it…. oh wait, that's what I'm doing… haha, well I don't own phantom of the opera anyway.

CH 1:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carlotta was leaving. After the loss of her beloved Piange, she couldn't stand life at the opera house. The Opera Populare needed a new lead singer. For this reason along with her friend's and grandmother's "encouraging", Aria had decided to try and fill the new position.

Her grandmother had taken Aria in when her parents died. Since then, they had lived together in Paris taking odd jobs to support themselves. They loved each other, but it was time for Aria to get her own space. Her friends, Elise and Daniel, had been working back stage at the opera house for two months, helping to restore it after the fire, when it had been whispered there would be a new lead. Because of their close watch she had been able to get a slot at the tryout's before they where all taken. When the carriage stopped outside the opera, Aria got out and paid the driver.

"Watch your step while you're here mademoiselle, they are still not finished, and the damaged walls are still unsafe. I'd hate to see as face pretty as yours get cut up," he said as he pulled away. Aria turned around and faced the majestic Opera Populare, and lost her breath a moment, even in its damaged state majestic still did not accurately describe the building. On the highest level of the front a scaffolding seemed to dance back and forth in the wind as the men on it began to replace the last broken pane of glass. She had to remind herself to breath as she approached the large, intimidating doors that lead inside. Going over the words of the song she'd been practicing for weeks she finally reached the steps, and paused.

That split second of hesitation would change her life forever. As she went to take another step someone screamed and she looked up. It all happened so quickly after that, she saw that one of the scaffolding ropes had broken, and the large pane of glass was falling, picking up speed. Aria barely had time to stumble backward, tripping before the glass hit the ground and scattered. She felt a very sharp pain in her face, before the darkness took her from it.

Aria felt like she was running in the dark night, unable to find anything else. She was alone wandering for a long time before she finally reached others. Conscious once again, Aria slowly sat up, and tried to open her heavy eyes, but it seemed to have no effect. She could hear Elisa and Daniel rush toward her, worriedly going on, but she was confused. Aria reached up to see why her eyes where so useless, then remembered what had happened. When her hands found her face her fingers touched a cloth covering them, instead of her eyes and she became aware of the acute pain in her head.

Sheheld up her hands in a gesture for her friends to stop talking, then she sat a moment, gathering her thoughts.Aria wanted to do so many things at once, it all rushed in on her. She was angry and wanted to scream, was sad and wanted to cry, and bitter enough to shut out the world, but most of all she determined not to lose. What exactly she would not lose took her a moment to decide, because what ever she chose now she would not give up. She decided to beat her own eyes, and the first thing she'd have to do was go on with her audition.

"How long have I been out? It seemed like such a long time," Aria said in a clear voice.

"Not very long, only a few minutes since we put you here," Elisa replied.

"But don't go getting any ideas," Daniel said, "you're in no condi-"

He was cut off by Aria, who stood up, and faced him, or where she thought him to be, "Condition? I don't know what you're talking about; there is nothing wrong with me. So I can't see," her voice wavered a moment, but she went on quickly, "I can still walk, can't I now, and I'm not mute. I can stand up and sing and I will. Now," She held out her arm, "take me to the audition please."

Daniel took her shoulders and turned her to face him, "You can't find me, let alone an audience, I don't think this is a good idea,"

"Listen to me won't you. Don't you think I know this will change everything? But I've got to do it, or I'll always hate myself. You said I was good, now believe in me and show me that you really think so." Aria stood there a moment, and herd Daniel turn to leave. As his footsteps receded she felt a hand take her arm, and Elisa started to lead her on, without a word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: hope you liked it. I would appreciate replies. Phantom will come in soon.


End file.
